


steal some covers, share some skin

by theonewiththelarrystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelarrystories/pseuds/theonewiththelarrystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy morning drabble ft. a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal some covers, share some skin

The rain shatters against the windows and Harry buries his head under the pillow, trying to block out the noise. Its deafening at this hour of the morning, and he’s warm and cozy in his bed with Louis next him, limbs heavy with sleep, breathing deep and even. Louis shifts next to him, grumbling sleepily and burrowing deeper under the covers, hair sticking up haphazardly. 

Harry draws his arms to his chest, folding himself underneath the blankets and scooting towards Louis, nuzzling his face into his shirt. Its quieter under here, heads ducked under the comforter and the sound of the rain muffled. Harry can hear Louis’ breathing and can feel the soft cotton of his grey t-shirt pressed against his cheek, smelling of Louis and soap and their bed. 

Louis wraps a hand around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer and pushing the band of his boxers down past his hip to rub his fingers over the sharp knot of bone in small, tender circles. He’s still groggy as he tucks his nose into Harry’s hair, soft and ticklish and flicking up at the ends. Harry shivers and Louis pulls his tighter to him unconsciously, sighing. Harry mumbles something and Louis mumbles back, neither of them knowing what the other said, eyes still shut tightly and brains turned off. 

Louis feels a soft push against his chest and ignores it, too tired, but it gets more persistent and there are some snuffling noises coming with it, a shifting in his arms. “Louis,” Harry mumbles, or at least thats what Louis thinks he mumbles. He makes a small grunting noise in acknowledgement. Harry wriggles around, eyes fluttering open. Louis’ arms are heavy around him and he has to pee. “Lou, pee,” he tells him, trying to escape. Louis grumbles again and pulls his arms back, tucking them around himself as Harry slowly gets out of bed, letting cold air in under the covers. 

When he comes back from the bathroom, having relieved himself and brushed his teeth, Louis is still in the same position, bundled up tightly with his head buried under the duvet. Harry slides back into bed and tucks his feet under Louis’ legs, wiggling his toes. Louis jumps because they’re cold and swats him away half heartedly, mumbling something rude. Harry giggles and pulls the blankets away from Louis’ face, exposing him to the grey light filtering in through the windows and the patter of rain on the roof. 

“Go away,” Louis groans and Harry giggles again, poking him in the side. Louis says something that sounds a lot like swearing and insults. 

“Thats not very nice,” Harry pouts, sitting up and crossing his legs. He tugs on Louis’ shirt. “Get up, meanie. I want some breakfast.” 

Theres an insistent scratching at the door and when Harry gets up to let the cat in, Louis takes advantage of his absence and pulls the covers back over his head. Harry pads across the carpet and kneels on the bed, dropping something fluffy and black rather unceremoniously by his head. Theres a quiet mewl of indignation before it starts kneading at the blankets, purring loudly and Louis pokes a hand out to bat it away. 

“Hey! Be nice to kitty.” Harry protests, scooping the small bundle of fur up in his arms. The purring gets louder and Louis has no choice but to blink open his tired eyes. He shoves the covers away and Harry grins down at him, nuzzling his nose into the kitten’s belly. Louis bites back a smile, because really, Harry and kittens is adorable, but he’s supposed to be mad. Harry notices his small smile though and ducks in to kiss him, putting the cat down and beaming when she curls up into Louis’ chest. 

“Morning, Luna,” Louis grumbles and scratches under her chin, tilting his chin up for another kiss. 

Harry shakes his head and makes a face. “Morning breath. Not until you brush your teeth.” 

Louis rolls his eyes and climbs off the bed, shirt rumpled and slid halfway up his back. He drags his feet all the way into the bathroom, raking a hand through his hair and Harry smiles, rubbing the kitten’s tummy. 

Louis comes back and falls face first onto the bed, sending the cat scurrying off the bed and out the door. Harry scowls and rolls Louis off the bed, grinning when he lands on the floor with a thump and groan. Harry pokes his head over the side, curls hanging down over his face and necklaces swinging. 

Louis gives him a death glare. “You better run.” he says, watching Harry’s eyes widen comically before he bolts from the room, Louis lurching up and chasing after him. He manages to hook an arm around Harry’s waist and Harry squeals, clawing at Louis’ arm and laughing as he’s hoisted up and pulled backward. 

He kicks at Louis’ legs and Louis flips him around, throwing him over his shoulder. Harry switches his method to pounding on Louis’ back. “Louis, let me go!” He cries, laughing hysterically as Louis carries him into the living room. 

Louis slaps his bum, grinning. “Gettin’ a little heavy here, Styles. Bit cushy on the arse.” Harry squeaks and wriggles around, fingers knotted in Louis’ shirt.

“Am not!” he protests, and his face is red, all the blood rushing to his head. 

“Are too, all those cookies going straight to your bum.” 

“Louis!” 

Louis cackles and throws him down onto the couch, swooping in and tickling up Harry’s sides. Harry squeals and kicks out, trying to get away, laughing too hard for it to be of any use. Louis switches his place of attack to Harry’s armpits, laughing demonically as Harry squirms and tries to push back. He gets a hand in between them and shoves back against Louis’ chest, not really hard enough to push him away but Louis gives it to him anyway, grinning as he pulls back. 

Harry wipes his hair out of his eyes and huffs. “You are so rude.” 

Louis giggles and ducks in to kiss his forehead, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. “S’what you get for waking me up on a weekend.” 

Harry grumbles and turns away, padding into the kitchen. Louis follows, squishing him up against the counter when he reaches for the tea kettle, pulling a surprised little squeak out of him. Louis kisses the back of his neck and reaches down to squeeze Harry’s bum, grinning to himself. “Yup. Just what I thought. Extra squishy.” 

Harry pushes him away and turns toward the fridge, placing his own hands on his bum defensively, squeezing. “I am not getting extra squishy.” 

Louis just smiles and grabs the kettle, filling it with water and putting it on the burner. He gets two mugs out of the cabinets and Harry gets the ingredients out for eggs and bacon. They cook comfortably side by side, Louis snaking an arm around Harry’s waist and kissing the side of his neck. Harry pretends to be angry about the butt comment for a little while longer and then gives it up, nuzzling into Louis’ side and feeding him bits of bacon. Louis pours the tea and sets the mugs on the table, getting out plates and silverware and putting those on the table as well. When the eggs are done Harry doles them out onto the plates, Louis ducking behind him to grab the bacon. They both take their seats and eat in cozy silence, mostly uninterrupted until Louis starts flicking blueberries. 

Harry gives him a look as he takes one out of his hair and Louis cracks up, flicking one down his shirt. “M’playing boobsketball,” he says as way of explanation, giggling. Harry flings an egg at him and Louis gasps, mock offended. “This has gone too far, Harry. Too far.” 

“What?!” 

“Its time for time out.” 

“Louis, I’m not going in time out!” 

“You will if you know whats good for you.” 

“Louis—!” Harry’s cry is cut off when Louis picks him up from his chair, carrying him bridal style back to the couch. He plops him down and straddles his chest, squeezing the air out of his lungs. 

“I said its time out time.” 

“You can’t put me in time out, oh my god.” 

Louis grins. “Yes I can.” He ducks down to kiss Harry’s retort off his lips, cradling his face in his hands. Harry makes a surprised sound against his lips and tilts his chin up into the kiss, tugging his hands through Louis’ hair. They don’t separate for a long time, trading lazy, rainy day kisses. 

Finally Louis pulls back and Harry reaches his hands up, cradling Louis’ face. He studies him for a long time before squishing his hands together, making Louis’ cheeks contort and his lips puff out. Harry giggles, overjoyed with himself, and Louis places a hand on his hip, giving Harry his most sassy look. 

Louis covers Harry’s hands with his own and pulls them off his face, linking their fingers together. He kisses each knuckle, opening his hands to kiss his palm, trace his fingers over the smooth lines. 

Harry sighs, content, and motions for Louis to lay down next to him, letting Louis tug him into his chest and kiss his temple. They flick on the TV and don’t really pay attention, kissing and listening to the rain pound against the window.


End file.
